


Jack's Day Off

by brightshinyhonest



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, carpentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshinyhonest/pseuds/brightshinyhonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's office looks lovely and fresh in Series 3. I feel certain he did the work himself...</p><p>I adore this show and one very handsome Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. I felt Jack and his hammer deserved a special day to explore how his office came to be renovated. This story stands alone entirely from the TV show timeline. I took billions of liberties here and went full speed ahead with my earnest and dedicated imagination. Please leave a comment if you like it. I would love to hear from you. </p><p>Besides his office being updated there are NO other Series 3 Spoilers in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Day Off

Jack walked into City South as the sun was rising, his arms loaded down with a stack of wood. He nodded to the young constable at the desk and deposited his goods on the floor in his office, heading back to the car for the paint supplies, nails and tool box. 

"Sir, can I help you carry anything?"

"No thank you, Constable. I can handle this, but I would like for you to make sure that no one interrupts me today. It is my day off, after all. Pretend I am not here." 

"Yes, Sir." 

It was Sunday morning and the station was silent. Jack closed both of his doors and set to work. He laid out the wood pieces, all pre-cut and carved with the design he had in mind for his new mantle. Placing the paint cans behind his desk, he set his tool box on top of it and opened the lid looking for his hammer.

Jack worked for nearly an hour before the sweat began rolling down his brow. He could feel it trickling down his back and he stripped off the beloved threadbare jumper he always wore on cold days off around the house. Relaxed and unselfconscious, he went back to work in his under shirt and trousers. 

He enjoyed the physical labour and worked quickly, building the mantle exactly as he had drawn it out on paper. The morning hours passed with his hammer, wood and nails, the sounds of carpentry echoing throughout the surprisingly quiet halls of City South. As midday arrived, Jack’s focus slipped with the rumbling of his stomach and he heard the faint ring of the station phone. He decided to ignore his stomach and keep going. He wanted to finish this work and ready it for paint before he stopped to get a meal from one of the food carts. 

The sun was heating up the room and the sweat rolled down his forearms and fingers as the nail slipped, causing him to narrowly miss slamming the hammer down on his thumb. He cursed under his breath but kept going. He thought about why he felt so compelled to spruce up his office. 

Phryne. Always Phryne. 

Everything he did, every thought he had, eventually returned to Phryne, these days. Jack accepted it easily as he smiled and kept hammering. He loved her and he loved looking at her across his desk. She filled his office with her vibrant energy, her wicked cheek and a beauty he could not believe he deserved. Solving crimes was their best team skill, but he suspected they could be great at so many other things, together. 

A few weeks ago, he had looked at her as she grinned at him, having just delivered the damning evidence that solved their latest crime. And then he caught a glimpse of the wall behind her. The paint was peeling and there was a thick layer of dust on everything. It felt wrong. She worked so hard to help him and he wanted this office, his office and so often, their office, to match her in some special way. Evenings passed as he poured over books and began sketching plans. 

Jack was bent at the waist, hammering the last nail when he heard the hallway door open behind him. He ignored his constable and kept working as he spoke. 

"Constable, it’s my day off. Whatever it is, please take it to Detective Allen." 

"But Jack, if I do that, you might starve!"

The hammer fell out of Jack’s hands as he whirled around. He was hit by her French perfume first and then the sight of her stopped his brain as he struggled for words. She was in some kind of navy silk jacket with a matching sheer blouse and the white trousers he loved, that hugged her bottom perfectly. 

"Miss—Miss—Phryne! What are you doing here?" 

"I called the station to have a chat and your constable told me I could not speak to you because you were hard at work on a personal project in your office. That helpful young man also mentioned you hadn’t had a moment’s break all day." 

Jack spied the basket she had set down next to his tool box. He looked back at her as she gently shut the door behind her. He couldn’t be sure if it was the potential contents of the basket or Miss Fisher, herself, making his mouth water more. He was starving for both but Phryne just a little more, he conceded.

"I was worried about you, Jack." 

"Oh, I’m sure you were, Miss Fisher." 

"You know me, Jack. I can’t resist a good mystery." 

Jack rolled his eyes at her with good nature as his lips quirked up in a half smile. She was staring at him, her eyes dark. He met her look and drank her in for a long moment before he realized what a mess he must look. 

"If you’ll excuse me, I will try to clean myself up. I really do appreciate - -" 

Phryne stepped forward, blocking his way to the door. She could not believe this man in front of her was her beloved Inspector. So exposed. His forearms were covered in sweat and the neck of his under shirt was soaked through. Jack’s hands were covered in dirt, nearly black at the fingertips. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, along his jaw. 

Jack was silent, unsure what she was thinking. He was covered in dirt and dust and sweat. He was about to speak again and excuse himself when she stepped closer, her face inches from his. 

"Tell me, Jack, what prompted this rather large Sunday project?" 

He forced his mind to function as she ran a cream silk handkerchief lightly along his brow and down the side of his face. Surely she didn’t think him attractive like this?

"I - - I - - wanted to update the office. We spend so much time in here and it was dingy."

"Ah. What a lovely thought. We do spend a lot of our time together in this office. You did this for me, too?"

"I did." 

Phryne was tracing her handkerchief down his neck. He stopped breathing when she ran the silk under the collar of his cotton shirt to collect the sweat there. He was relieved when she removed it only to suck in his breath as she lifted his right palm in her left hand. 

"Phryne - don’t!"

She paused in her attentions, letting the silk lay across his upturned palm in her hands as her eyes again met his. 

"I’m filthy, I’ll ruin your fine linen."

"I think you’ll find, that I very much want you to ruin my fine linen, Inspector." 

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. 

Jack freed his palm from hers and slid his arm past her to turn the lock in the door. Then, he walked to the main door and set that lock in place. Jack turned back to face her, looking for the last clue in her eyes. He craved her in every way and he didn’t want to hold back any longer. The air was full of the undeniable energy between them. 

"I don’t want to fight this any more, Phryne. Are you sure this is what you want? Am I what you want?" 

He was feet away from her, waiting, praying, wondering - - 

"Yes. Oh yes. I want you, Jack."

No further confirmation necessary, the need in her voice and her eyes making him sure. He pulled his shirt over his head as Phryne gasped, watching. 

"Take your trousers off. I really don’t want to ruin them." 

Eyes glazed over, she stared at his beautiful body, as he set the basket and his tools on the floor. 

"Pants, Miss Fisher. I will not touch you if you have them on."

He was standing in front of her again, waiting, his eyes dark. She choked out a nervous laugh as her fingers undid the buttons and she stepped out of the pants, placing them over his chair. Phryne was desperately trying to get her mind to work when Jack spoke again. 

"Keep going. Take off your jacket and your blouse." 

Shedding the layers, including her camisole, she trembled, overcome with her desire. 

"Jack, please. Touch me." 

He drew his hands to her hips, tracing her knickers along her belly. His fingers slid under the band at the small of her back as he grabbed her bottom with both hands, pulling her firmly against him. Skin to skin, she felt his arousal through his trousers and then she thought of nothing but his lips as his mouth crashed down on hers. He wanted to show her all the passion she created within him. He spent long minutes exploring her mouth with his tongue, gently allowing her to plunder his mouth. He moved to nip at her bottom lip and eased slowly down her neck to her collarbone and shoulder. Forgetting her ears, he returned to them, taking each lobe between his teeth to gently bite, suck and lick as he moved his hands to the sides of her breasts. 

His hands danced under her breasts lightly, tracing around them, and up the sides, circling until he reached her nipples. Phryne tore her eyes from his to follow his fingers. His hands left black marks covering her breasts. She moaned as her body responded to the sight of him marking her with soot. 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. Keep quiet, Miss Fisher." 

Her knickers were soaked and Jack had barely come close to the place she most dreamed about him exploring. It was his turn. 

"Let’s see if you can remain silent, Inspector." 

His lips quirked up in a grin against her lips as he took her mouth again, fisting his hands in her hair. He gasped and shuddered against her as she trailed her fingers along the length of him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers as she unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Without thought, his feet shuffled them away along the floor. Opening his eyes, he watched her reach into his underwear and gently pull him out. His breath skittered along her face, leading her lips back to his as she ran her warm hands, up and down his length. 

Pulling her hands away, he led her to his desk, pulled her knickers off, lifted her hips and set her down on top, completely naked. Her hands traced his chest as he watched, his fingers running up and down her thighs, marking her again. 

He added his underwear to the pile of clothing on the floor and Phryne felt more fluid slick between her legs as she anticipated all of Jack, finally sliding into her. 

"Jack, come here. I need you."

"Do you now?" 

He kissed her lips and traced her legs again with his hands, sliding her back further on the desk. She caught him again between her fingers and he bucked into her hand as she tried to guide him closer. Extricating her fingers, he kissed each one before releasing her hand and bending over her waist. 

"Lie back, Miss Fisher."

Kissing her stomach, he trailed his way down to her soaking wet folds, opening her legs further, exposing all of her to him. She shook beneath as both her hands ran through his hair. He looked at her as her chest heaved, trying to contain her urge to call out to him in desire and need. God how he was torturing her! She tried to catch her breath as he spoke again. 

"I’m afraid I can’t touch you here with my hands, Miss Fisher." 

"Jack - - I - -"

"Jack - - "

His tongue slid up and down, settling to circle gently around her opening, occasionally darting in and out of her, building her up until he pressed her legs open even more and moved to lap at her clit. She plunged over the edge as his tongue stroked once and then twice, her body jerking as her face locked in a silent scream, he hummed against her gently as her body shook for what felt like minutes under his hands. 

When she came back to herself, she realized he had pulled her up against his chest to hold her. She snaked her arms around his waist and clung to him, kissing his chest as he lovingly smoothed and tucked her hair behind her ears so he could watch her face. He saw as she transitioned from sated kitten to full-blown minx. She smiled wickedly against his chest as she grazed her teeth against his nipples, kissing him to his shoulder and back down to his stomach. Feeling how hard he was against her, she eased back on her elbows, raising one foot up to dance her toes across his belly, trailing along his length. 

"I want you inside me, Jack. Now." 

He was hers to obey. Grabbing her ankle, he held her thigh against his stomach as he teased her opening for nearly a minute before he thrust, hard inside her. He eased back and forth, slowly, almost pulling out entirely as she writhed under him. She gave over as he built the pace. She felt him go deeper with every stroke and when he shifted her leg to the side, she bit down on her lip, tasting a bit of blood, as he filled her completely. He clamped her tighter to him with every thrust until she could take it no more. As she climaxed again, Jack spilled into her with one last slamming thrust that ripped through them both. 

"Oh Phryne." 

Gently releasing her leg, he slowly levered off of her and leaned back against the desk next to her trying to catch his breath. His fingers laced with hers as he eased his body back to lie next to her, their shoulders and arms touching on the desk, the sun dancing across their sweat-slicked bodies through the blinds. 

Phryne was the first to recover, tracing his thigh as she turned to kiss him on the lips and bounced up in search of her clothes. He slowly sat up to watch her dress, her face flushed and her body covered in marks from his dirty hands. 

"Come on, Jack! Get up! I need to feed you so you can finish this project." 

"I don’t know if I can finish it today. There are so many better ways to spend the rest of my Sunday off." 

"Darling, you need to finish our office, so you can come home with me and give me a proper bath tonight." 

Jack sprung up off the desk immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many jokes to be made here. Please have at it in the comments. XOKelly


End file.
